


First Father's Day

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, daddy!Shannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Shannon's first Father's Day after becoming a dad and he's pretty sure he's the luckiest guy in the world!





	

“Good morning, Daddy.” Shannon grinned at the endearment, he loved it for so many reasons. “Happy Father’s Day.” He opened his eyes and felt a toddler be placed on the bed, crawling its way to him.   
“Thank you, big guy!” He took hold of his son and brought him to his chest for a hug, the toddler gurgling happily.   
“Good morning.” Shannon beamed up at his girl, who was looking at her angels with love in her eyes. “How long have you been up?”   
“About an hour, I was worried about waking you but you were dead to the world.”  
“As opposed to usual?”  
“Well, usually when I try to get up before you I get held back by a certain Shanimal.”  
“I can’t help it, you’re so soft and cuddly.” Shannon reached for her and pulled her into a kiss, making his point by running his free hand down her voluptuous curves.   
“Babe, Lucas is in the bed.” She breathed as Shannon’s mouth wandered to her throat.   
He stopped with a sigh but nevertheless smiled at her when he pulled back and brought Lunas to his chest.   
“I made you pancakes.”  
“Where are they?”  
“In the kitchen.” She took Lucas from him and placed him on her hip, the sight made her look mouthwatering.   
“What no breakfast in bed? I’m hurt, babe.”  
“That’s reserved for your birthday.” She leaned down and kissed him softly. “Now get up, Daddy. Your food is getting cold.”  
“You got it, babe.”  
He waved at the gurgling Lucas who was carried out of the room and knew he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
